Silver Thorns
]] Silver Thorns ( Shirubā Sōn) is a series of cards that include "Silver Thorn" in its card name, exclusive to the Pale Moon clan. The first card of the set was introduced in the Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King and the Silver Thorns later received support in Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings. Following the usual Pale Moon strategy, they switch cards between the Soul and the rear-guard to attack multiple times. Background This archetype is based on the Silver Thorn Servants, who serve their Mistress Luquier. The Silver Thorn Servants Are... the general name for the servants who have sworn eternal loyalty to their mistress, Luquier, who has bestowed upon them Silver Thorns and a fraction of her own power. Their circumstances differ, as some of them came to her, desiring servitude, while others were forcefully converted to her side by the use of her "Charm". Those that became her servants are able to use a fragment of the same magic as Mistress Luquier, provided there is one major restriction: They must follow her orders with top priority, and fulfill them as soon as possible. Luquier is... She is one of the dozen or so Dragon Tamers said to have existed on the planet. She possesses a whip made of the ultra-rare material "Silver Thorn", which is renowned for its exorcising and demon-slaying properties. Her right eye always has a scarlet glow, allowing her to instantly use the extremely potent magic of "Charming", causing all but the most willful and stubborn souls who look directly at her eye to instantly become her slaves. The reason the so-called Millennium Elf, who has been said to have lived for at least a thousand years, joined "Pale Moon" is because of her "current hobby". Those who become her slaves follow her, serving their entire lives in her name until they die. Seeing their mistress' form until the end, they always smile, feeling satisfied even as their bodies fall apart and blow away like dust. Luquier "Reverse" is... Luquier after being twisted by the power of the avatar of Void, "Link Joker". Because she was in the middle of a performance at a coastline city, she was caught off guard in the midst of a fierce attack by the forces of "Link Joker" after they came ashore and began their invasion of the "Dark Zone" nation. Her usual flexible and composed aspects that once filled others with smiles have now simply vanished, replaced by an extremely arrogant and malicious attitude that has resulted in many considering her an utter tyrant; she is now fittingly called "The Mad Queen". Anyone who refuses to follow her is forcibly placed under the control of her magical eye, its power now completely out of control and as a result, she has taken almost complete control of Pale Moon. "Those who follow me will know pleasure from their mistress, while those who would dare oppose me shall know inescapable slavery." Playing with her blood red hair, she smiles now with an insane and seductive allure as the stage is colored black by the power of the void. The madness of her majesty has not yet ended. Venus Luquier is... "Luquier" who has been liberated from the corrosion of "Void". Though she is unlocked by "Ezel", the head of rescue team sent by the Sanctuary, the corrosion has gone too far that gives her both unhealable injuries and benefits. She suppresses the remnant of the curse not unlocked with the power of Silver Thorns, allowing her to utilize a little bit of the power of "Void". As a cost, her black hair, glamorous as ebony for one thousand years of her life, becomes silver mixed with red, which is as beautiful as ominous. Concerning the result, she gains new power, and she has stopped regretting for her disgrace. Nevertheless, she reproached herself bitterly, which is something she hasn't felt for a long time. Perhaps this is because she becomes more attached to her servants, whom she designated whimfully in the first place, before she could notice. The empress flicks her whip as usual. What has changed is that her surroundings become a little bit more joyful and crowded. List of "Silver Thorn" cards Grade 0 *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera *Silver Thorn Barking Dragon (Critical) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emil *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (Draw) Grade 1 *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina *Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana *Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia Grade 2 *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica *Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian *Silver Thorn Rising Dragon *Silver Thorn Upright Lion Grade 3 *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier Category:Archetype Category:Silver Thorn